StarFighters
by Wolven Kingdom
Summary: Arrived from the future 4 members of an elite team is sent to destroy the Harvesters a species of techno organic beings bent on destroying the world, contains sexual themes and swearing, Fox/Krystal Fox/Wolf Falco/Panther Falco/Leon OC/Marcus/OC
1. Chapter 1

Screams fills the battlefield of space as ships flies shooting down on each other, a black ship with red and black particles flying out of the repulsors flying over the battlefield as it stares towards a gateway opening up. "This is it, soldiers follow me! Once we cross there's no going back, it's time to eradicate the prototype unit!" Following the ship 6 other black ships follows the same particles flying off as they enter the gate vanishing from the field.

4 ships flies up heading towards the gate, one sounds out to all the rest. "They slipped into the gate! We can't let them destroy the prototype if we do our timeline is as good as dead, we will have no hope in the world to fight these beasts!" Upon that one ship that's colored red and purple speaks up. "Tch, typical Harvesters always aiming to get the upper hand on us." Another ship that's green and blue speaks up. "By going back in time to destroy the prototype our A-Fighters would be non existing." A silver and red one flies ahead. "Your A-Fighters would but my Lycan wouldn't be!" The leader in a blue and silver ship looks ahead. "We can't let them destroy it! Team StarFighters launch!" The four ships flies in.

I'm breaking down-

All the walls I've built up around my lonely heart now

You're the one that takes it all away

My solitude, and all my pain

Reincarnation,

realization

Reincarnation,

I want to disappear

I walk alone through the city of lights

I see the same fake smiles every night

Cause everybody hides...

They run and hide from their real feelings

And everyone's got their stresses too, yeah I know

But I already get that's the status quo

I'm breaking down-

All the masks I wear to hide my lonely heart

But what if I'm just lying to myself?

If even now, if you still want me when I am hurt,

wandering lost in the rain

Then at least help me destroy it all-

My solitude, and all my pain

Reincarnation,

realization

Reincarnation,

I want to be reborn

16 years earlier.

On the Great Fox, Fox McCloud is laying in his chair staring at the vast stars as it flies, his best friend Falco Lombardi currently playing a shooter game bored out of his mind. "So where exactly are we going to Fox?" Fox simply stares smiling. "General Pepper wants us to arrive at space station Zeta which is suppose to have a prototype of some new Arwing, I don't know much but we are to arrive for the opening ceremony, and guess who get's to pilot it." Falco stares and shakes head slowly.

Slippy rushes in smiling. "Hey guys." "Yo." States a concentrating Falco. Slippy smiles and shows a newspaper. "So guess the news is out, Star Wolf had officially vanished." Fox shakes head. "If I know Wolf he's most likely undercover planning his next move and waiting for a new job." Falco just shakes head. "Yeah guess so huh, oh well as long I don't have to see any Wolves for a long while I'm happy."

Soon they see the space station nearby, they reach it landing in the ship bay. Following their landing a light blue gateway opens up above, 7 black ships flies out red and black particles flying out of their repulsors. One ship that's the biggest of them flies ahead, it's large bulky appearance covered in black and small stripes of red. A strong deep voice sounds out from it. "This the place boss if so let's exterminate it!" A slender one flies pass being rather skinny yet with a razor sharp tip and wings. "Calm yourself 148 this is a time for greatness, the time for our army to rise up in our present time period." Two smaller ships flies pass speaking in unison. "Can it old timer, just cause your one of the first hundred doesn't mean anything, besides what was your number again, 99?" The slender one growls. "It's 97! 120 and 121 I should eliminate you both!"

One ship with a beastly appearance slams on the slender one knocking him off course for a second, the head of the beastly ship in the shape of a saber tooth tiger, with claws on the bottom of it. "Shut up you have no control over this mission 97, don't forget our leader is one of the first 20 pay some respect!" The slender one glares annoyed. "Like I would listen to a unit numbered in to the 1000 area! 1231 you I would kill off as soon we get back!" A small ship bout 7 ft long being the smallest flies pass 97 gently scratching him. "How dare your ruin my iron shell you measly scout!" The tiny one flies onto the leader which has on him a metallic medieval styled armor a long red lock of artificial hair flowing out from the top of his body.

The twins barrel rolls chuckling. "Watch it old timer if you even think of harming 100 boss 13 would surely kill you." 97 growls as he flies back. "I don't understand why he has emotions to that pathetic scout!" The beast chuckles. "Just cause he's number 13 doesn't mean he cares for the lower numbers, unlike you." "Buzz off! Numbers represents the status of our lives!"

As they argue the knight yells out to them. "Enough! It's true our numbers means a status in our lives but we are all one with our king, in this timeline numbers are useless to us. Names are to be given for us. 148 your name shall be Terminate I figure it's best for you due to your destructive nature, your also in charge of destroying the prototype I am counting on you." Terminate grins as he flies down. "Yes!"

"97 your name is Razor, take out the hanger bays, make sure to not let a ship escape!" The slender one nods as he flies down. "120 and 121, Stream and Storm just in case Razor fails take out the one's that escaped, your mobility is faster than any one of us except 100." The twins grins as they fly above. "We got it!" "1231, Saber, considering your best is on ground take on any land based vehicles such as tanks." Saber grins as he flies to the surface of the station. "100 how's the name Skip sound?" The tiny one nods happily. "Good, Skip jam their sensors I shall protect you." Skip speaks up adorably. "But what of you big brother?" "Call me Lance. Little brother do not worry." They fly away.

At Fox, Falco, and Slippy they arrive into the ceremony, General Pepper greets them smiling. "Welcome Star Fox it's great to see you had arrived." He nods smiling. "Great to see you to Pepper, so wheres the prototype?" "It's being brought out don't worry we had been trying to perfect it since the creation, it's still just a prototype mind you so please don't wreck it much. Fox simply nods as an explosion sounds out causing the floor to shake rapidly.

They stare towards the cause of the quaking to see a large thick ship flying in rockets firing out from it's sides hitting the walls as he flies. "Destroy!" General pepper backs up eyes wide. "What is that ship, why didn't the sensors pick it up?!" Fox grabs pepper running along with Falco and Slippy towards cover as the shipp shoots a concentrated blast of black and red particles causing a massive hole in the floor. "This is awesome!" He flies up and stares down noticing them. "Where's the prototype pathetic skin bags!"

Fox stares up eyes wide. "He's after the prototype, Falco we need to get to our Arwings as fast we can, maybe then we can stand on even ground." Falco nods as he stares up to the big bulky ship. "Whatever we can do we must not let it touch the machine I'm guessing." Fox gently nods as he runs with Falco down the halls attracting the gaze of the bulky ship. "Where you think your going!" He shoots several rockets all of which misses them as they continue to run.

They reach a hanger bay to see ships destroyed and chopped in pieces. "What happened here?" Falco turns to see a slender ship flying towards them the razor sharp tip glowing. "What we have here, two measly skin bags, well then, time to eradicate." The ship begins to fly faster towards them as they run faster. "No point of getting to a ship now boys, your all going to die!" The wings of it splits as tiny knives splashes out, around 100 knives.

Fox and Falco's eyes widens as they duck for cover only getting cut by a couple. They see the great fox as they continue to run. "Tch trying to escape, how useless." The wings splits a second time as more knives flies out. Fox and Falco notices as they jump into the door of the ship, the door closes quickly but only one knife managed to get in cutting Fox's cheek.

They head to the back of the Great Fox entering their Arwings starting them up as they fly out. As the fly out of the station the twin ships chases after them faster than them even. "Hey Stream!" "Yes Storm?!" "We caught ourselves some old models of an A-Fighter!" "I see, well then-" At the same time the speak. "Time to destroy!" They fly above as they begin shooting them down.

Fox and Falco struggles in their ships to avoid their attacks as well as trying to escape them. "What are these ships...Why are they after the prototype?" Falco speaks through the comm as he barrel rolls out of the way of a shot. "Their possibly mercenaries wanting to get money Fox, all I know is that these guys mean buisness!" Falco flies over the station noticing another ship with a beastial appearance waiting on top staring up. "Target sighted!" The beastial ship's back opens as a large cannon comes out blasting at him destroying one of Falco's wings.

"Fox I'm hit!" He yells as he falls down towards the surface. "Falco!" Fox flies after until the twins circles around, the particles flying out of the thrusters making a large ring as they close in. "Your doomed fox boy!" Fox growls until a bright blue gate opens above them.

Fox stares up along with Falco seeing 4 ships flies out scattering. Fox's comm starts to transmit a voice. "It's ok leave it to us, we will take them out!" Fox stares head tilted. "Who is this?" "Team leader of StarFighters, my name is Sei go relax for now we will protect the prototype with our lives!"

The twins starts flying upwards towards the leader ship that's flying above. "Tch you followed us huh well then time to die!" As they draw close a blue and green styled ship flies in front of them a long rifle mounted on the top of it. "I got them leader!" The leader ship flies off as the silver and red ship flies towards the on on the surface. "Oh a beast type Harvester, this'll be fun!" On the inside the bulky ship searches for the prototype seeing a purple and red ship flying out of a hole. "We have unfinished buisness." In the hanger the slender black ship comes across the leader who glares. "An original 100 huh...your not number 25 but guess I won't pull any punches!"

At the twins they fly shooting rapiding as the mounted rifle ship flies circles around them. "Mobility types huh, guess you two would be a problem, if I hadn't taken procaution against you two." With a flick of a switch two tiny shield shaped machines flies out from it's back, lightning linking each other. They start flying towards the twins who swiftly moves trying to escape them. "Pathetic attempt you think that'll hit us!" The shield like machines spits the electricity flying down piercing the backs of the twins. "What the-!" Their thrusters stops working as the rifle points to them. "One shot is all it takes, and I never miss." Pulls a trigger as a white and blue beam shoots out blasting through both their ships destroying them. "120 and 121 down for now leader!"

On the surface the black beastial ship shifts into a large black saber tooth tiger as it runs on the surface, the metallic claws scraping on the floor. "Come at me hero!" The red and silver ship lands on the ground not moving as the tiger charges. "Theres two things you need to know cat, One I hate cats!" As the tiger jumps the ship shifts into a large robotic wolf, purple particles forms into large teeth and claws as it bites down on the tiger's neck. "And two I am no HERO!" The wolf bites down crushing the neck of it as a turret pops out shooting the chest of the tiger blowing it up. "1231 is down boss, and hell I'm feeling angry!"

Inside the bulky machine fires rockets rapidly yelling in anger. "DIE DIE DIE!" The red and purple ship circles around with high mobility. "Tch, my ship is useless like this, oh well." He flicks a switch as the bottom opens up, a large purple cylinder flies out exploding as millions of particles fills the room, as it does the bulky ship begins to slow down until it stops moving. "What have you done!" The purple and red ship slowly lands. "Simple, I sent out a virus, your a bomber type which are weak to viruses. Sorry to say this but my ship can only do so much without it's equipment, 148 I bid you adieu."

In the hanger the slender one shoots several knives growling. "Die pathetic animal!" The leader's ship flies around shooting precisly at the slender one hitting every corner he can get until he flies out of the hanger smirking. The slender ship follows growling. "Your dead!" The slender ships glass glows bright as the wings parts into four, the second pair moves down towards the back as they shift into what looks to be arms and legs, the top moves down revealing an avian like robotic face, a long sword popping out from his back.

The leader stares smirking. "Oh a blade type with a matrix, guess I have to stick to my word, I won't pull any punches!" The ship spirals upwards as the wings folds back as two arms comes out along with a pair of legs, the tip opens up revealing a canine like face with green eyes. "To bad all my gear is not with me, oh well I can still fight using what I have in hand!" The hand of the machine glows as blue particles forms a long blade that glistens elegantly.

They charge at each other slashing their blades colliding with one another's, Razor growls as he raises his sword up as several knives sprays out only to miss as he flies above, the leader's thruster pushes at full power shooting him towards Razor. "This is the final time you will hurt others." The long blue blade extands as he thrusts down impaling 97 through the head. He twists the blade pulling down till he has him cut in half. As the halfs explodes he flies up shifting back into a ship. "Marcus, Silva, Epsil you guys ok?"

In the destroyed rubble of the twins the sniper's ship flies above Fox's. "Marcus here, the mobility types are down but their cores had left, guess there's a number from the original 100 here." On the surface of the station the robotic wolf is kneeled down. "Silva here, the beast type core got away...damn..." On the inside the purple and red ship is gently laying down. "148 escaped." He turns to see a dead corpse and heads to it picking it up. "Only one casualty here, I'm going to simulate him that ok leader?" Sei nods on his side. "Sure Epsil...team it's time to leave. If there is another of the original hundred here we are sure to suspect that they will return for the prototype, we must not let them at it no matter what." "YES SIR!"

They land in the hanger taking Fox and Falco in. "You two ok?" Fox simply nods and Falco stares. "Just who are you people?" The leader steps out standing up to be the age 18 his fur black with several tiny white stars all over his fur. "I'm the leader Sei Stellar, we came here to prevent the prototype's destruction." The next is the one in the robotic wolf, he jumps down removing a helmet showing a silver and white wolf with purple eyes, age 17 looking like a teenage version of Wolf. "Silva, I'm second in command." The third to jump out is a man in a skin tight suit a helmet covering his face. "Epsil, sorry to say this but I can't show my face yet, I'm in charge of explosives and intel." The last to pop out is a 16 year old sky blue and white furred fox who smiles cutely. "Marcus, I'm in charge of long range fighting." Smiles as Fox stares eyes wide staring. "Marcus..." The blue fox waves cutely. "Hey from the future dad."


	2. Chapter 2

Fox stares eyes wide at the blue fox kid, his hands cleanched as he stares at the teenager. "How can this be, your just a baby when I left, how are you-?" Marcus smiles sweetly. "Here? As I said I came from the future, along with everyone here." The leader nods as he pets Marcus. "That much is true, 16 years in the future the galaxy is in a huge disarray, beings called Harvesters are trying to wipe out humanity after an incident that happened during this year, in 5 months from now the incident shall start up, causing the Harvesters to awaken, and in 2 years after their awakening, their king shall wake up taking the body of a living being as his own."

Fox and Falco's eyes widens at this information as the masked man stares silently. "And in 1 year from that most of team Star Fox would be dead, Star Wolf members are fully alive but disbanded, we had came here following 7 Harvesters from destroying the Prototype unit, which had helped created our ships, if it is destroyed hope for everyone would be destroyed."

Fox's eyes widens in fear but before he speaks the masked man speaks up once more. "Further more, we lack most our equipment even the equipment to send us back to our time, most our weapon systems are lacking currently, even though we fend them off we currently we had not fully destroyed them, their souls had escaped meaning an original 100 is amongst them."

Falco glares as he steps up. "Wait so those things are just gonna come back!" Epsil nods as he lays back. "Out of everyone amongst us my ship is far useless in combat without my equipment, Marcus's is operational but can't seem to shift into it's second state without the last of his equipment, Silva can't work into third shift due to his ship being not complete, and finally Sei's ship is missing all the weapons except the one he has implanted in the hand of it. We are aware that a shipment of equipment will be sent here soon so no worries, at least one of us might be at full strength."

I'm breaking down-

All the walls I've built up around my lonely heart now

You're the one that takes it all away

My solitude, and all my pain

Reincarnation,

realization

Reincarnation,

I want to disappear

I walk alone through the city of lights

I see the same fake smiles every night

Cause everybody hides...

They run and hide from their real feelings

And everyone's got their stresses too, yeah I know

But I already get that's the status quo

I'm breaking down-

All the masks I wear to hide my lonely heart

But what if I'm just lying to myself?

If even now, if you still want me when I am hurt,

wandering lost in the rain

Then at least help me destroy it all-

My solitude, and all my pain

Reincarnation,

realization

Reincarnation,

I want to be reborn

Nearby at a large junk yard the ship with a knight's appearance stops at a large destroyed flag ship as a small compartment opens sending several small orbs inside as the destroyed ship begins melting and reconstructing till they are full formed into the original selves as they growl. The twins flies up. "We got sniped by some beginner! What the hell!" The bulky one lays down onto a scrapped ship growling. "I was killed cowardly! Using viruses instead of strength how stupid! I'll pulverise them." Razor shifts into a large robotic form growling. "I was bested by a Blade Type, no one has ever bested me!"

The knight stares towards the large robotic saber tooth tiger and flies towards him. "Saber your not enraged?" "Course not boss, it's my fault I got cocky and had let a Lycan got me, I should not be angry for my mistakes." The knight ship nods as he gently lands. "It appears that the followers from the future does not have most their equipment, Razor, Saber, and Terminate I shall leave it to you three for this mission, do not hesitate to show your full capabilities."

They nod smirking as they begin to fly up. "But first, blend in, take form of these pathetic beings so we have the element of surprise." Razor growls at this. "Excuse me! You wish for us to turn into those pathetic beings, you dare wish to hurt our honor!" "Our honor was tarnished the moment you all died by A-Fighters that weren't complete, Saber here has kept his honor for understanding his mistakes."

Razor growls as his ship glows forming an eagle organic body wearing a white shirt and blue pants, a pair of suspenders connects it, glasses covers his eyes as he glares. "You happy." Terminate growls as his ship glows turning to a bear bout 7 ft tall who is standing with a muscular body with a chubby gut, a black tank top followed by a pair of bright brown cargo pants. Saber forms into a tiger wearing jeans, a black leather jacket along with a black harness underneath. The knight like ship moves aside as a a wrecked ship slowly repairs before turning into a large black chip with red colored glass rises from the scraps. "This shall be our base of operations from now on."

The twins flies in smiling as they shift becoming two twin foxes one with white fur and a black furred underbelly blue eyes glows adorably, the tail is black in color, the other fox turns into a black one with a white underbelly and tail, his eyes are red. "This is a great place boss!" They smile their clothes are cute black shorts with white shirts as they hug each other. Before the knight lands the smaller ship lands as it glows turning into a small adorable akita, he gazes up eyes a demonic yellow with a skin tight suit, two wires comes out of the arms connecting to the back as he sits down gazing through a window. "Big brother...we can take advantage of our current time here."

The knight like ship lands as a large black wolf forms from the very ship, he stares with ghostly blue eyes as his body is covered in what looks to be a skin tight suit with black alloy type metals covering the chest, arms, and legs. "Take advantage? Razor, Saber, Terminate head out while I speak with Skip." "Yes Sir!" The three leaves as the wolf stares down to the little akita. "Explain my little brother."

Meanwhile at a docking bay on the space colony Fox watches as the team from the future works on their ships. "So tell me can the prototype work against the current enemies right now?" Sei looks as he smiles. "Depending on how skilled the pilot I would believe the prototype has enough power to at least destroy the outer shells of the mobility types from before...the prototype unit lacks the power to stand up against the others. Since it's the main worry for us all, we would like it to stay in development, Epsil will pilot it if things become to dangerous, out of everyone here Epsil is the most vulnerable due to his ship being a hacker type, it's not meant for combat unless it has all the equipment meant for it."

Fox stares and steps up. "Hold it if anyone I should pilot it, I mean I'm an ace pilot so I'm sure I can-" "If you pilot it in the prototype stage you will be sent into a coma for a full week due to the stress it will place on your body as well as particle poisoning from the core it has." Fox's eyes widens at the words and stares to the man in the helmet who is messing with a computer. "Wait and you trust he will survive that he's a teen."

Epsil stops staring towards Fox, a piece of the visor of his helmet opens up showing a bright purple eye that stares blankly. "You have no idea what I am or what I am capable of if you cross me beware the consequences." He walks away glaring before he grabs his chest coughing up a storm. Slippy notices and rushes up helping. "You ok?" "I'm fine!" Slippy backs up afraid as a small mouth piece opens as he pops a small purple pill down it.

Slippy stares as Silva snuck up. "It's best to not make him angry kid." Slippy looks up eyes wide. "Umm Silva could you tell me what's wrong with him?" Silva sighs sitting. "Damn it, you see Epsil is no well organic per say, to be honest he's a Harvester." Slippy's eyes widens as he stares. "Wait wouldn't that mean he's an enemy?" "Hell no, he was though, Epsil was among the original 100 being number 50, he was the leader of the experimentation squad as he experimented on organics to uncover the special ability called assimilation, with that Harvesters can take an organic form if they had collected a sample of a dead corpse, for Epsil being organic is everything he wants so he continued to research until he had turned himself into a being that wasn't organic nor mechanic."

Slippy stares eyes wide and looks to Epsil who is working on a computer. "He is now a cosmic entity who needs to harvest an organic body every 3 months in hope to never die, he can assimilate organics and Harvesters, the pills he carries are special for he created them from organic DNA, from a corpse he recently found." Slippy gulps and turns to Silva. "Wait so would that mean if he doesnt have any organic bodies would he-" "Cease to exist, Epsil joined StarFighters in hopes to kill number 0 the original Harvester so he would not face this fate, as well as exist, he hates his life completely."

Slippy hangs head eyes wide. "What about the rest of the members of your team, Marcus is just a baby in this time period so why did he join?" "Vengeance, his dad was killed by number 9 of the original 10, Fox wasn't there for him when he was a child all because of that day." Slippy gulps as Silva looks off. "I joined cause I fucking hate the Harvesters, news flash so does my dad who had personally gave the idea of creating the Lycans, my ship is Model number 4 of the Lycans, and is the last one to be made."

Slippy stares to Silva who growls. "No doubt I'm gonna meet my pops here in this time period." "Who's your dad?" Silva smirks. "Someone you know, as for our leader Sei, he was always alone since the young age of 4, he had no purpose till he met the very first Harvester, the one who caused the whole war, Sei doesn't share much bout his past life but hell the subject makes him pissed."

"He's 18 currently right so does that mean he's currently age 2 this time?" "Yep, I'm guessing Sei wants to save himself from even taking a shot at them." As he stands up a large alarm sounds out jumping everyone. Fox growls as he heads to his Arwing before Epsil stops him. "It's useless, Arwings can only do so much but they can never destroy a core, leave it to the others." Fox growls as Marcus, Sei, and Silva entrs their ships and flies out.

Sei speaks on the comlink. "Marcus stand back and provide fire aim for the wings just to be safe, Silva stay on the ground surface in wolf mode, we shall not let them pass." "Roger that!" They move towards their positions as Sei glares seeing the slender ship flying at him. "Remember me!" "Course, your 97 a blade type, the weakest blade type of the very original 100"

With Marcus he is waiting on a meteor waiting to see who's coming when he notices the bulky ship from before. "148? They know that sending a big enemy is likely to get sniped." He aims the mounted rifles right when Terminate spots him. "DIE!" He flies at him rockets firing from all sides.

On the surface of the colony Silva glares seeing Saber land in animal mode. "We meet again, this time I shall be victorious." Black and red particles forms extending the saber teeth on the tiger as well as the claws. "Show me what you got." Silva smirks as purple particles extends the claws and teeth.

Back to Marcus he is piloting away as rockets chase after him his rifle firing hitting the missiles with great precision. As his ship flies the bulky ship cuts him off as two large arms pops out from the sides grabbing the wings of Marcus's ship. "I got you!" The rifle aims down blasting what looks to be a ball joint of one of the arms before two small blades shoots out from the bottom drilling into the face of the bulky ship. "Yeah nice try big guy but goodbye, the rifle aims firing blasting the very top.

With Silva his robotic wolf scratches at the large sabertooth tiger growling as they face off. "It's about time to go wild don't you think!" As the sabertooth stares his eyes widens seeing purple particles forms into several blades popping all over the wolf's body as it charges. The sabertooth roars loudly before it's now frozen in place, no sound escaping as it falls to pieces the wolf standing behind it growling.

At Sei his ship is currntly transformed as a blue particle like blade extends from the hand as it tries to cut down the slender ship who's avoiding his strikes. "Pathetic, give up while you have a chance!" The wings spreads open as knives sprays out piercing Sei's machine. "Your going to die! One way or another!" Sei smirks as the knives keeps flying. "Try your luck." The slender ship tilts head right when a beam from a rifle blasting a wing off. "GAHH!" Sei's ship raises the blade about to strike down when a large dark red particle beam blasts pass Sei hitting the very tip of the space station.

Everyone gazes to the source seeing a large black ship being piloted towards the spac station, the black wolf smirks from the inside of the ship as a turret aims. "This time, we won't hold back!"


End file.
